


From Sunrise to Sunset

by akihanazami



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Bodyswap, Cliche, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, No Beta, Out of Character, might be a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihanazami/pseuds/akihanazami
Summary: “What the fuck?”It was the first thing Niki heard when his consciousness woke up. He forced his eyes open, wondering why he'd felt such discomfort only to see Niki across the room.Wait, Niki?He was Niki, who's this person staring at the mirror, messing his untied hair up and all over the place?Blinking, he reached over his own hair to tidy it up just to find that it wasn't as long as he remembered it. It was short and dry, and rough! And what was he wearing?Oh, these were Rinne's clothes, and he wasn't in his room but on the couch in the living room. This body… this wasn't his, Niki's body, it was most definitely Rinne's. Realization finally dawned on him as soon as the Niki across the room turned to him.He screamed.
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	From Sunrise to Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hiimemiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiimemiya/gifts).



> I don't know how to write Rinne and Niki so sorry if it's OOC or unsatisfactory uhhh this is my birthday gift for!! Kana @hiimemiya on twitter I hope you enjoy it :sob:  
> ALSO! I wrote this before finding out Rinne waits until marriage, WHAT?? hshshdh anyways enjoy

_ “What the fuck?” _

It was the first thing Niki heard when his consciousness woke up, though he hadn't quite opened his eyes yet. He could hear his own voice cursing the life out of himself. He shifted his position uncomfortably, his back aching with pain. He forced his eyes open, wondering why he'd felt such discomfort only to see Niki across the room. 

Wait, Niki? 

_ He  _ was Niki, who's this person staring at the mirror, messing his untied hair up and all over the place?

Blinking, he reached over his own hair to tidy it up just to find that it wasn't as long as he remembered it. It was short and  _ dry,  _ and rough! No, he knew he always took care of his hair so why? He brought his hand to his face to see that it was bigger than it should be, and what was he wearing? 

Oh, these were Rinne's clothes, and he wasn't in his room but on the couch in the living room. This body… this wasn't his, Niki's body, it was most definitely Rinne's. Realization finally dawned on him as soon as the Niki across the room turned to him. 

He screamed. 

“Hey, stop! Shush it down, will ya!?” His own voice told him as his body approached him with an annoyed expression. “Man, I know this shit's weird and all, but ya don't gotta let the neighbors know!”

“What's going on, what happened!?” Niki was, needless to say, freaking out. 

“Looks like we got body swapped.”

“Don't just say that so casually!” Niki told him as he got up from the couch, moving the blanket that kept him warn that night out the way. He extended his arms further to look at them, they felt and looked so foreign, so toned, even his legs felt stronger than usual. And wow, he wasn't feeling hungry first thing in the morning? That's new. 

“Actually thought ya brought me to your room out of pity,” Rinne, in Niki's body, admitted. “Then I realized you were too small to carry me, eh?”

Niki rolled his eyes as he ignored the statement, walking over to the mirror across the room to look at himself, err, at Rinne. His eyes were still the very same blue, or rather just similar. His hair, however, bright red and wild and all over the place. Plus, it felt like he hadn't showered in months! 

“How did this happen?”

“Ya look so horrified to be in my body, is it really that bad?” Rinne crossed his arms as he joined his own reflection in the mirror as Niki. “Also, yer hair makes ya sweat like shit in the morning, ain't that a total discomfort or somethin'?”

“Do you want me to cut it?”

“Well, no…”

Niki reached for the drawer below the mirror and pulled out a hair tie, handing it over to Rinne who stared at it before taking it from him. “At least my hair is healthy, yours is dead,” Niki complained, finding a brush to try and tame Rinne's massive bush of hair. 

“It ain't dead!” Rinne replied. “And hey, aren't we gon' have breakfast yet? I'm starvin…”

Niki laughed as he headed for the bathroom to brush his teeth. “We'll have that in a bit, but let me brush my teeth first and uh, maybe you can go find out how this whole thing happened?”

“Yeah, sure! Just lemme ask my good ol' god friends to see if they know what's up,” Rinne answered, obviously sarcastically. Unless he did know some gods who would be responsible for this, which Niki would probably believe was true one way or another. 

They had omurice for breakfast, which was pretty basic but they had enough ingredients for that anyway. Right, Niki planned to go shopping today, what bad luck. 

“You've got money in yer pocket, Niki? I'm itchin' to gamble, 's a nice day after all.”

“What!? No! Hey!” Niki stood from his seat after eating, running after Rinne who had made his way back to Niki's room. “I can't afford to do anything rash with my money now,  _ Rinneeeeeeee!!! _ ”

He'd managed to tackle Rinne's now skimpy body onto the bed, locking him in place. “Woah, okay, fine!” He didn't expect Rinne to give up so easily. “Ya can really wrestle me with my own body now, huh? Geez, I'd pay ya double of what I'd borrow though, yanno?”

“Still!” Niki released him, “You see the state of my apartment, don't you? It can barely even fit the both of us. Ahh, geez…”

“I get it, I get it… so what're we gonna do about this whole bodyswap thing?”

“You don't do anything all day, do you?” Niki grinned, “Then you'll go to work in my body and I'll help you out! No one will notice!”

“Whaddya mean no one'll notice? Everyone's gonna notice if Rinne Amagi of all people is helpin' out at the restaurant!”

Niki shook his head, smiling apologetically. “It's worse if Rinne Amagi is there by himself right? Just come with me and pretend like you're teaching me how to do things! Oh, and hopefully we can run across Sakasaki-kun in case he knows anything about this weird phenomenon!”

“You're pretty energetic this morning, huh? It looks weird on my face,” Rinne complained, “N' besides, don'cha have his number from when you made those date plans or some'in?”

“Oh yeah!” Niki reached over for his bedside table, where his phone hid itself in a drawer. “I doubt he'd reply though, I don't think he's the kinda person who gets all friendly through text. Aaand sent~! Now, don't complain about how I speak when you have that weird speech yourself, you know! It looks weirder on  _ my  _ face!”

“I bet,” Rinne laughed, fiddling with the ponytail across his shoulder. “Aight, so we're going to work?”

“We're gonna shower first, of course.”

Rinne snickered. “Ya eager to check my body out, eh?”

“Wha—of course not!” Niki smacked his shoulders as his face flushed red. Rinne only laughed again in response. 

Showering in a body that wasn't his was definitely a weirder experience than it should have been, now that Rinne had said what he did. Not that this whole incident wasn't weird enough. Niki took much longer time in the bathroom than he'd intended, mostly out of embarrassment… it's not like he'd do anything perverted to something that isn't his anyway! 

“Sakasaki-kun hasn't responded, as expected,” Niki let out a pensive sigh.

“Why don't ya call him?”

Niki's brows furrowed for a moment, considering it before pressing the call button. His face lit up when the call was answered immediately. 

_ “Natsume Sakasaki speakING…” _

“Sakasaki-kun, we need your…—!”

_ “I'm quite busy at the momENT. Please leave a message after the bEEP. Maybe I'll answer if I'm feeling nICE. Fufu~!” _ Niki's face fell again and the two of them exchanged a glance before Niki sighed. 

_ Beep.  _

“Uhhh, well, Rinne-kun and I got into some sort of supernatural trouble, which is kind of your field of expertise so we need your help.” Niki hung up, finishing the message and turning to Rinne afterwards. 

“So then, Rinne-kun…”

“Hiya, Vice President Megane Two.” Niki stared at Rinne whose own phone was pressed against his ear, talking to someone… who's vice president two?

_ “Hello? Vice President of New Dimension speaking, who's this?” _

“Rinne Amagi from CosPro, yanno it! We kinda need some help contactin' Sakasaki-kun, aren't ya from the same unit as him? Lend us a hand, will ya?”

“That's really informal,” Niki commented and Rinne just clicked his tongue at him. 

“We're both idols anyway, can't we be a lil buddy-buddy with each other?”

_ “A-ah? Rinne Amagi-kun? You sound different, but… oh well, I'll ask Natsume-kun to get in touch but he might be wary of you because of… you know.” _

“That's aight, thank ya, Vice President Megane-kun Two.”

_ “Huh, as I thought, it sounds like Niki-kun, huh? But the way of speech is the same as Rinne's? Ah, sorry Midori-kun, I was just talking to myself.” _

_ Click.  _ “If he's smart, he'll figure it out,” Rinne shrugged, “Doubt he could, though. This is beyond even normal.”

And with that, their SOS messages were sent as they found their way to the station to head to work. Niki explained what to do on the way, giving him instructions especially when it came to taking orders and offering coffee refills. They had a small moment where they tried to come up with how to fix their current problem but to no avail, they were stumped. 

Finally, they arrived to Ensemble Square's Staff Restaurant where Niki immediately dragged Rinne to the staff room to get them dressed for work. Rinne gave him a cheeky grin as soon as they've finished and Niki felt as though he was looking at a mirror. 

“See? Ya totally look like a housewife, don'cha? Ya see it too, right?”

“But I'm a chef, not a housewife?” Niki told him, putting on an apron for himself as well. He had to admit, it didn't really fit Rinne's style as much as his own but he couldn't just leave his work to Rinne in his body just cause. 

They talked to the manager about Rinne helping out for a day or a half (and getting paid for it) and finally, they were in business at the kitchen. Niki threw instructions at him, leaving most of the simpler tasks to him like stirring and chopping. 

Niki himself adjusted the heat of the stove as the meat sizzled with cooking oil on the frying on top of it, making sure it doesn't burn but still cooks evenly for an amount of time. At the corner of his eye, he could see Rinne focusing on the vegetables. It might be his face, but in those eyes, he still saw Rinne. The way his brow raised and his lips formed into a scowl, eyes trained on the carrot trapped in his mercy under his knife. That was definitely the Rinne-kun who wanted to become an amazing idol… focused and determined. How he missed those eyes who didn't dwell on mischief and self-destruction. 

“Amagi, the meat's gonna burn.” Niki jumped as a fellow chef pointed it out and he nodded, taking his spatula to flip the meat, seeing the dark brown, nearly black, burnt underside of it. 

“Be more attentive, Amagi.”

“Y-yes, sir,” Niki answered, trying his best not to give himself away.

“It is strange that you're helping out here in the kitchen, I guess even idols need some extra money, huh? Specially for your unit, you're in the same one as Shiina's right?”

“Huh? Yeah…”  _ Hold on, wasn't he insulting them just now…? _

“Yeah. Well then, it's back to work for me too. Good luck, Amagi.”

“Uhuh, thanks,” Niki gave him a smile anyway, despite what he just heard. It's true, they had a pretty bad reputation, which meant less work and money earned for them, but they're working hard on redeeming that! Hopefully, especially when this whole incident ends. They can't just adjust to a body swap all of a sudden as idols after all. 

“Amagi, the meat!”

“Right, sorry!”

Rinne made his way to Niki, two bowls of diced vegetables in hand, his grin ever so present on his face. “Man, ya keep gettin' scolded over here, aren't ya? Ya trynna get into the role or some'in?” He gave Niki a shoulder nudge before placing the bowls on the counter next to Niki. “I'm kinda gettin' used to this, maybe I can just steal yer job!”

“Hey, no way!” Niki shook his head, “I need this job, you know! Go apply on your own if you want to!”

Rinne laughed. “I'm kidding, man! So what's on yer mind? Ya ain't just spacin' out for nothing, are ya?”

“Nothing much, really,” Niki shrugged, “I guess I'm reminiscing? But at the same time, just thinking about the future?”

“Those are two contradictin' things, yanno?”

“I know, but…!” Niki sighed, placing the meat on a plate and slicing it into huge juicy parts. “We can't just stay like this forever so…”

“Then, we just gotta wait for those guys from Switch to come or at least contact us, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Niki nodded, “How did you get Aoba-kun's number anyway?”

“Huh? Well, Kohaku-chan had it for some reason.” Rinne shrugged. His head turned to the other direction when his name was called, but then again, so did Niki. “Welp, they're callin' for ya. What should I do?”

“Arrange this according to how you see it on the picture,” Niki ordered vaguely before hurrying off to answer what the other chefs wanted. He didn't really think Rinne wouldn't get it, but it was pretty much too late. 

His next mission as Rinne Amagi was to go around refilling cups of coffee while picking up used plates and glasses. As soon as he was out of the kitchen, he immediately spotted a familiar redhead seated at the corner of the restaurant, next to him was a brunette, who didn't seem familiar to Niki at all. 

But he couldn't just go straight to them, he had to make his rounds. So he started with the tables closer to the counter, and began making his way from table to table until he reached Natsume's. By that time, two more people were also seating themselves with the redhead, both of which seemed to be the rest of the members of Switch. 

“Hi, hi, want a refill of those cups you've got? This is coffee, by the way, not tea.”

“Amagi-senpai,” Natsume acknowledged, “Or should I say, Shiina-senPAI.” 

Niki paused, realizing he forgot to act like he was Rinne Amagi and just started refilling cups as he liked. “Oh, so you know what's going on, Sakasaki-kun?”

“Of coURSE,” He smiled proudly to himself, arms crossed against his chest. “I had my suspicions when Rinne Amagi's voice came through voicemail from Shiina-senpai's numBER. But it was still your familiar way of speech speakING.”

“But then it was confirmed when Tsumugi-niisan told me about his phone call with Amagi-senPAI. So we made plans to meet you here, where I knew you wORKED. Ah, and we brought extra guests tOO.”

“Sora's glad to be invited! And it's such a nice place in the morning, there's not too many people and everyone's colors seem so different! Sora's curious!” The blonde who was with Tsumugi spoke happily, smiling like the sun. Maybe he was the sun. He spoke similarly to Himeru, huh?

“Uhm, yeah, I heard Tsumugi-senpai talking on the phone and…” The brunette looked around nervously, his finger tracing the rim of his cup. “I think I know what happened too…!”

_ Who?  _

“Hey, hey~! Y'all seem lively over here, so it was you who ordered this fancy dish, huh?” Niki's voice, obviously it's Rinne speaking but, his voice came from behind and all five of them turned to look. “Look at that, Niki! They came after all!”

“Fufu~ of course, we dID,” Natsume answered, “Now, tell me, I'm right to know that you've both  _ switched  _ bodies, corrECT?”

“Switched! Yeah, we did!” Rinne's eyes popped out largely, gluing themselves on Natsume. “That's right, and that's yer unit name, eh? Are y'all the ones behind this or  _ what? _ ”

“Relax, I've never switched anyone's bodies, nor souls befORE. But do not worry, this shouldn't be too seVERE,” Natsume assured them, “If you're lucky, this will be all over quick and you'll be back to your normal selves after sunSET. If not, then contact me again and we can find a soluTION.”

“Oh, so I knew it! You  _ did  _ switch bodies!” The brunette jumped from his seat and Tsumugi had to stand and place a hand on his arm to calm him down. “S-sorry,” He quickly apologized, “It's just that I've read something similar and… well, I mean, it's not something I usually read but…”

“Hehe, Midori-kun's color is bright pink!” Sora pointed out, “Oh! It got brighter!”

Tsumugi giggled, patting Midori's shoulder gently. “Is it something embarrassing? It's fine, you don't have to say it.”

“So you have a different solution, Takamine-kUN?” Natsume leaned forward, “I'd like to hear iT.”

“Well! It's just that…!” Midori forced himself to look at Rinne and Niki. “W-when this happens usually in a… romcom manga, the two protagonists who switched bodies have to… k-k-kiss…!”

_ “HUH!?” _

“Be quiET,” Natsume scowled, “You don't want to get Shiina-senpai fired, do yOU?”

“That's absurd, though! Ya mean, if we kissed, then we'll get our bodies back!?” Rinne did not tune his voice down. Though, Niki had thought Rinne wouldn't really mind though? Wasn't he always the one telling Niki he looked like a housewife? In fact, shouldn't it be Niki complaining! 

“H-hey, yeah, I second that!” Niki spoke up, “That's weird and illogical!”

“Everything about this is weird and illogical if you think about it,” Tsumugi mumbled a response.

Midori slumped in his seat, shrinking further down. “S-sorry, I was just…”

“Now both Amagi-senpai and Shiina-senpai's colors are bright pink…? Ahaha~!”

“Fufu, embarrassed, are wE? Although, I do commend Takamine-kun for figuring it out as wELL. Truly, your solution is far more interesting than mINE.”

“B-but yours is more realistic, I think…”

“Damn,” Rinne put a hand to his head, “Ya caught me by surprise there, kid. Don't just go around sayin' weird stuff, okay?”

“Sorry…” 

“Nah, don't say sorry. So then, we're stuck till sunset, huh?” 

Niki sighed. “Looks like it… so does anyone need refills?”

Natsume's group didn't stick around long after that conversation, they had breakfast, paid and then left. They also said they'd spare the two their complaints about Rinne's design for the food, because it looked nothing like it did for the menu. Niki gave him a light scolding, but Rinne retorted with the fact that it didn't need to be so fancy, it tasted the same no matter the design anyway, right? 

After that, Niki and Rinne went back to work, of course, but then there was still the dilemma of Niki's groceries. If he were switching back today, he'd totally be hungry by the time they got home. And there's nothing in the cabinets that's going to keep him full. 

He talked to the manager, as Rinne, to get off of work early, which meant less pay for Rinne but more time for him to buy groceries of course. He got permission, which was harder than he'd thought, but at least he wasn't swayed this time! He managed to stand his ground! So he went to tell Rinne that he had to go.

“Shit, man, yer leavin' me here alone?”

“I need to buy groceries, I'll starve when I'm back in my body!” Niki complained, “You know how I get when I'm hungry, right?”

Rinne groaned. “I mean, yeah sure, but jeez, does it have to be today? Or is it cause of what that brunette kid said…? You avoidin' me or some'in?”

Niki huffed, as though he was offended for being accused of such a thing. “Of course not! I mean, yeah sure, I'd avoid you sometimes but not right now when my image is in your hands!”

“Or rather, I guess I trust you right now?”

“Yer really sayin' the most contradictin' things today, Niki.”

“How do I say this…” Niki scratched the back of his head, “Because Rinne-kun's always pushing me around to do risky stuff, I'd avoid you but…” 

Because it's not Rinne's own image that he'd be destroying if he made a mess now, so he trusts he won't do anything rash, is that it? Niki shook his head, unsure of how to answer anymore… 

“I don't getcha but… I guess you've just got a complicated stomach, huh?” Rinne raised an eyebrow, “Like, I'm always hungry 'n shit ever since I woke up in your body, the fuck's up with that? So I guess I get why you're so desperate to buy your stuff. Go on.”

“A-ah, really?”

“Man, it's just groceries,” Rinne told him, shrugging. “Think I'll just ask around to see what I can do. How long will it take ya to get back?”

“Uhm, I'll meet you on the way home then! At the station?” 

“How 'bout the park near there? There's a pretty great view of the sunset there so… why not, right?”

Niki blinked, almost having forgotten about the sunset thing. “Oh, yeah, sure!” He agreed with a smile, “Then I'll be off!”

“See ya.”

Niki chewed his lip as he listed out the things he needed from the top of his head onto his phone. He was scrolling through what he'd already put down when his phone vibrated and began ringing, a familiar contact flashing on his screen. He smiled to himself as he answered the call. 

_ “Niki, sweetie, you answered! I thought you were at work?” _

“Ahh, yeah, I was but I'm on my way to buy some groceries right now! Why'd you call?”

_ “Oh? Who's this? Can I speak to Niki Shiina?” _

Oh, ah yeah, Niki forgot again. “Hi, hi, uhh, this is Rinne Amagi from the same unit, so… Niki's not here right now, so I'm holding onto his phone right now.”

_ “Ehh? Holding onto his phone and buying groceries… could it be that you're…”  _ Niki listened, confused.  _ “Niki's boyfriend…!?” _

“Wha…!? N-no way, we're just unitmates and friends!” Who happened to live together… 

_ “Ahaha, sure, sure, Rinne-kun! Oh, the fact that Niki trusts you with groceries and his phone… you must be a reliable kid, hm?”  _ Niki gripped his phone hard, his face flushing a subtle red. How was he gonna tell Rinne about his mother's first impression of him, then?  _ “Please tell Niki that I said hello! Take care of my Niki for me, would you? Bye~!” _

And then she hung up… and now Niki stood in the middle of the sidewalk, ears and neck stiff and hot with his phone still pressed against his ear. 

_ “W-when this happens, the two protagonists who switched bodies have to… k-k-kiss…!” _

_ “Niki's boyfriend…!?” _

_ “Wha…!? N-no way, we're just unitmates and friends!” Who happened to live together…  _

The way his cheeks heated up was normal, right? It's cause he's embarrassed by what's been going on, because it seems like they've been set up for some sort of shoujo manga plot, that's why he's blushing, right?

Ahh, whatever! He had to focus on getting groceries for now! 

It was around half-past four in the afternoon when he finally got back from the supermarket, making his way to the park just as planned. Or at least… that's what he wished he'd done when he decided to take a detour through the alleyway. He found it when he was restaurant-hunting a few days ago and found a quick shortcut from the market to the street next to the park. It should've gone smoothly but… 

“You there! It's that kid from last week,” A gruff voice called from behind him, but he walked onwards, ignoring it. 

“C'mere, ya lil punk, I'll make ya pay for what ya took from me!”

Two of them? Oh god… 

“Go after him… he's definitely running away!”

“Oi, coward!”

“Come back here, brat!”

Oh, there's definitely more than two of them… Niki knew for sure when they decided to move past him and block his path. Four grown men against one hot idol? Now, that's unfair. Niki didn't think even Rinne would be able to beat up these many guys. 

“H-hey now,” He raised his hands, both still holding grocery bags, up in surrender, or defense. “Let's all play nice here, all right?”

He gulped when one of the guys put his fist and palm together, producing an intimidating sound and another guy cracked his fingers. 

“You've got some nerve running away after all the trouble you put yourself in, kid.”

“W-what did I even do to you!?” Niki said, backing away. 

“Ya cheated, that's what ya did!”

“Oh, geez, Rinne…” Niki mumbled as he clutched the grocery bags tighter. “A-ah, police! Over here!” He yelled as soon as he turned around and immediately, the men dispersed and he bolted for an exit from the alleyway. Of course, the part about the police was just a bluff, he'd die if that didn't work so he had to thank the goddess of fortune for this one. But seriously, is this an anime plot? 

“Man, yer late, I thought ya ditched me,” Rinne frowned when Niki came up to him, breath shallow as he dropped the grocery bags next to the bench Rinne was sitting on. “What happened to ya? Got chased by dogs or what?”

“Rinne-kun,” Niki panted, placing his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. “You've got enemies in the alleyway!? I got jumped, you know! What kinda stuff do you even do to get enemies like that!?”

Rinne's frown just got deeper when those words left Niki's mouth, “Whaddya mean? No wait, those are probably just some sore losers from some time ago, huh… are ya all right? Did they hurt you or somethin'?”

“I'm fine,” Niki shoved off the hand Rinne put on his arm, “Are you? Don't make enemies with shady people, Rinne-kun! And it's really weird if you make that sad face on me! Smile! I don't wanna get wrinkles, you know!”

Rinne narrowed his eyes at him in disbelief. “Well, the sun's going down, so you don't gotta worry about me givin' ya wrinkles or groceries or anythin' anymore.” He turned his head to the view the park had of the mountains, and the orange sky turning to red. 

“Yeah,” Niki looked down, the green grass darkening into black. Down at Rinne's hand, his own hand, and he intertwined them with his. A strange idea entered his head and he wasn't sure if he wanted to entertain it… 

_ “W-when this happens, the two protagonists who switched bodies have to… k-k-kiss…!” _

Gently, he pulled Rinne's other hand to his until they were facing each other, and he pushed their foreheads together. 

“Niki?”

Niki closed his eyes, holding his breath, perhaps this was wrong. Perhaps what he felt was childish yearning and his assumptions about Rinne feeling the same way was wrong. What if, by making the first move, he'd just be rubbing the other the wrong way? 

These questions would have gone on forever if it weren't for Rinne's lips brushing against his. It was all he needed before he leaned in and pressed their lips together into a kiss, as gentle as the sun sinking into the mountains in slow motion. As they parted, the sun disappeared, and blue irises stared at each other as red skies turned to purple. 

Niki smiled up at Rinne's, not his, but Rinne's actual face. Rinne's bright red bush of hair and tall physique. Rinne. Rinne in his own body and Niki in his. Was it because the sun has set or was it the kiss? Will they ever know? 

“Can't believe ya just kissed me,” Rinne chuckled, wrapping his arms around Niki's waist to keep him there, close to him. 

“Why not… right?” Niki laughed as well, his arms clinging to Rinne's in turn. “I don't know what to feel about today, though.”

“I do,” Rinne grinned, “S that I want ya to be my wife for real.”

_ Smack!  _

“Ow, ow, kidding, kidding, okay!” Rinne lifted a hand to rub at the spot Niki had hit. “I was just kiddin'... But I guess I do wanna take things more seriously today, cause now I know how hard ya work at the kitchen and shit.”

“Work hard as an idol then…”

“You too,” Rinne said, his hand now back on Niki's waist. “And also… would ya be my boyfriend from now on?”

Niki breathed… a sigh? No, but he released a breath, his smile the widest it has been today. “Of course,” He told him, and Rinne smiled back. 

Once again, their lips molded together in a deep kiss. 


End file.
